defjamfightfornystorylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Method Man
Blaze A.K.A Method Man is featured fighter in the Def Jam series and he is a main character in Def Jam Fight for NY and Def Jam Icon. Events of Def Jam: Vendetta: Method Man's role is minor in Def Jam Vendetta compared to later installments. The protagonist and Manny fights Method Man alongside Redman in a championship tag team match at Da Bridge. Events of Def Jam: Fight for NY: Method Man plays as Blaze, D-Mob's consigliere, in Def Jam: Fight For NY. Blaze is logical and extremely loyal, and as such, believes in thinking things through before taking action. In Story Mode, Blaze is highly skeptical of Hero when D-Mob brings him into his crew at the beginning of the game. Fortunately as the game goes on, Hero is quickly befriended by and taken under the wing of Blaze. During a meeting, Blaze is assigned by D-Mob to challenge Crack in a cage match. Unfortunately, Crack becomes the victor in the outcome. After D-Mob, Blaze and Hero are attacked by Crow's Crew, that ended with D-Mob being incarcerated. Blaze becomes the acting leader in D-Mob's place and uses Hero and Doc as his only reputable fighters to take all of Crow's clubs in retaliation. When Hero is forced to regain all Crow's clubs back, Blaze angrily takes the pendant that D-Mob has given to the player away from him. Blaze is later seen being brutally beaten by Magic, Hero is ordered to finish him off. He refused to do so and knocked out WC. He and Blaze then battle Crack and Magic in a 2v2 match. After the fight, Hero and Blaze rush over to an abandoned factory, where his girlfriend is held hostage by Sticky, who is about to set the entire building on fire. After the outcome, Hero and Blaze confront Crow at his headquarters, backed up by Crack and WC, whose respect they earned, and the remainder of D-Mob's crew, whom Blaze had cleared Hero's good name with. As a rumble breaks out with Crow's gang, Hero rushes to face Crow in a final showdown. After a Window Match, Crow is defeated, and thrown out the window by Hero. Blaze comes in and commends him on his victory and then hands the pendant he took from him before. Blaze then notices the cop sirens and encourages Hero that they should leave the area, but Hero tells him to go ahead and he'll "just be a minute". Events of Def Jam: Icon: During later events in "Build a Label" Mode, Gooch (Method Man), an old friend of the player's, sends a message saying that he's on his way to meet him. After fighting Greer, Playa returns to his previous home with Gooch, who suggests that they escape New York City. However, Playa insists that they are staying put to deal with Troy Dollar and Wheatly. After Playa has been set up and injured by Wheatly and buried alive by Greer. Playa regains consciousness again, and finds himself being dug up by Gooch, who tells him that he got Wheatly's confessions on tape. While Gooch carries Playa, he loses consciousness again. Afterwards, Gooch brings him to a doctor named Dr. Chang (James Hong). Since Playa is injured, he cannot be used, and the player fights one of the artists he rejected in the past as Gooch, in order to convince him to hand over a disc of his latest material. After the surgery, Gooch is surprised at Playa's new look, and asks Dr. Chang what he can do about his "crooked ass nose". He then asks him the price for the surgery, and Chang informs them that their friend already paid. Suddenly, Rush (Russell Simmons) walks into the room, to Playa's surprise. Playa then finds out that Rush was the unknown sender. Rush then urges Playa to use his new face to start a new life, but Gooch insists that he should use it to hit back at Platinum, using the tape to his advantage. Gooch is last seen in the final cutscene in the game where he, Playa,Mayra Veronica and Christine Dolce can be seen talking in the club, Greer and Jacobson can be heard talking over the phone in the background. Towards the end of the conversation, where Jacobson instructs Greer to find out who the new player is, Wink can be seen extending his hand to the player, before the scene goes into the game's closing credits. OTHER INFORMATION: Age:29 Weight: 245 lbs Height:6"5 Race: African American Venue Hangout: Da Bridge (DJV) Club 357 (DJFFNY) Strengths: Upper- Body Power, Lower-Body Power, Toughness, Charisma Blazin' Move: The Prequel Blaze is tall, len with a dark 5 o'clock beard. He wears a long white and blue football jersey with the number 31 on the back of it with long baggy jeans and timberland boots. After the player defeats all fighter at the Babylon club, Blaze's appearances change to baggy shorts and white sneakers. And after Magic beats him with a baseball bat, He has blood on his jersey. Quotes * "It's gameday, punk and you about to take one for the team!" -'''Method Man''' Gallery Ludacris 2.jpg Photo 3.jpg 486092-m 013.jpg Red.jpg Blaze.jpg D-Mob7.jpg Method man as blaze.jpg A773722e8974be39f2e7af8019df8bf7.jpg Methodmanfight.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-ea-sy-1980.jpg Methodvsfatjoe.jpg Def Jam Fight for NY Free Game PC3.jpg 45400.jpg Redvsmethod.jpg Redmanandmethodmanvs.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-comp.jpg 0.jpg Redandmethod.jpg Tumblr o18jizWUaS1ugoqyno1 500.png ME0000334119 2.jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-GameCube- .jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-GameCube- (3).jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-GameCube- (2).jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-GameCube- (1).jpg 594605-920171 20040827 017.jpg 603117-920172 20040920 005.jpg Method man 50.jpg Redman and methodman.jpg Playstation-67188-11473136998.jpg 437195-def jam25.jpg Playstation-67188-41473136999.jpg Playstation-67188-31473136999.jpg Playstation-67188-21473136999.jpg 15-07.jpg 14-05.jpg 11-09.jpg Methpose.jpg Mmvs2.jpg Mmvs1.jpg Santos 2.jpg Unnamed.jpg 920x920.jpg Rollins fights 2.jpg 4-way fight 1.jpg 4 way fight 2.jpg Djv2p2021.jpg Djv2p2008.jpg 150470-Def Jam - Vendetta (USA)-1496333420.jpg 11956.jpg Buttonbash.jpg Defjamvendetta 01.jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-PS2- (5).jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-PS2- (3).jpg Djvendetta1.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image607416.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image365722.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image266875.jpg Red and method 4 fight.jpg Djvendetta3.jpg X1080-Vcx.jpg Stapleton Athletics.jpg Rollins vs methodman.jpg Xzibit vs methodman.jpg Methodman vs bonecrusher.jpg Methodman taunt 2.jpg Methodman taunt 1.jpg Redman and methodman tagteam.jpg Redman vs methodman.jpg Redman and methodman tag team.jpg Methodman vs joe.jpg Redman and method man tag team.jpg Manny vs methodman.jpg Redman and methodman tagteam 4.jpg Redman and methodman tag team 3.jpg Methodman in 4 way fight.jpg Doc vs blaze vs magic.jpg Cindy j vs methodman.jpg Nore and capone vs redman and method man.jpg Method man vs redman.jpg Method and red vs manny and spider.jpg Bless vs method man.jpg Method man vs ghostface.jpg Dan g vs methodman.jpg Method vs magic.jpg Method vs prodigy.jpg Manny vs method.jpg Djffny 1.jpg Dfjam.jpg Joe budden vs blaze.jpg Manny vs method 2.jpg Blaze vs barush.jpg Method Man as Gooch.jpg Method man taunt.jpg Def jam vendetta method man taunt.jpg 320x240-fin.jpg 00001762-low.jpg Method and red vs 2.jpg Screenshot-f286826bc072e645e3da568a33f52675.jpg Method vs zaheer.jpg Method and redman promo.jpg Method man vs 3.jpg Blaze vs trejo.jpg Screen-2.jpg 486086-m 007.jpg 64732628 924105231262356 3508647449407258624 n.jpg Method man vs redman 2.jpg Tumblr owx3pa6TFT1srm6rfo1 400.jpg Methodman 083104 1-10.jpg Djtakeover 23.jpg Djtakeover 10.jpg Defjamfigh148599.jpg Method man vs 3 2.jpg Method man ready to fight.jpg Red and method tag team 1.jpg Methbringpain.jpg Method vs girl.jpg Method and red in cage match.jpg Red and method vs girl.jpg Blaze vs 3 ny.jpg Method vs manny.jpg Djv screen003.jpg 9634347c6e68e04bdb88fa06a08cd3b5jam.jpg 474534d006.jpg ME00002861712830470.jpg ME00003340332830470.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image486553.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image987183.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-takeover-psp-6.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-the-takeover-3.jpg Defjam 03 03.jpg Defjam 02 grapple 17.jpg Defjam 02 grapple 03.jpg 4a05wHGxbiN- -def-jam-vendetta-joe-buddennoredmx-metho.jpg 34630-ingame-Def-Jam-Fight-for-NY (2).jpg 486206-defps2 007.jpg 486085-m 006.jpg 486076-r 012.jpg 486075-r 011.jpg 486073-r 009.jpg PSP-Android-Def-Jam-Fight-for-NY-The-Takeover-3.jpg Screen-1.jpg D3upbRPWwAcBeaT.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-new-york-02.big.jpg Def Jam Vendetta Gameplay PS2-1.jpg Def-jam-ffny-2.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image899512.jpg Method Man (DJFFNY).png Screen-Shot-2019-05-14-at-6.16.04-PM.png|Method Man in Real Life Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Characters